


Crookshanks，a Tragic Cat  克鲁克山，一只不幸的猫

by Lilias Walnut (liliaswalnut)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaswalnut/pseuds/Lilias%20Walnut
Summary: 克鲁克山视角，恶搞。一切属于J.K. Rowling，我只拥有原创部分。【原LOFTER】关注满一百·梗，恶搞大放送。作为克鲁克山，它是一只不幸的猫，目睹了史上最不可能也最幼稚的JQ，而它原本只想做一只安静的美喵。





	Crookshanks，a Tragic Cat  克鲁克山，一只不幸的猫

克鲁克山记得三十分钟前，也就是它刚进入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队更衣室时，这里是没有人的。它潜入了这里，从韦斯莱家双胞胎的长袍口袋里找到了失踪的猫薄荷，然后欢快地在长袍上打着滚，结果一不小心被布料缠住了。正当它准备挣扎着从长袍中爬出来的时候，它听见了脚步声。

长袍缝隙中的视野里出现了一个黑发的男人，克鲁克山认识他，它知道哈利·波特是一名十分优秀的找球手，但它也从未料想过格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛能在三十分钟内结束。它很清楚斯莱特林有多么难搞，因为赫敏不止一次地对它抱怨过斯莱特林的找球手是个多么卑鄙的小人。也许赫敏说的是事实，但克鲁克山认为那个铂金发的斯莱特林并非真的一无是处，至少他长得不错。想到这里，克鲁克山又扭了扭身子，准备趁波特发呆的空档逃离这里。

然而，它又见到了一个人，这个人就是它之前提到的斯莱特林。显然，德拉科·马尔福的目标是波特，他一步又一步，缓慢而又优雅地走向正背对着他坐在长凳上的波特，而波特此时正双手捂着脸发呆。

被缠在长袍中的克鲁克山忍住了提醒波特的冲动，它看着马尔福走至波特背后。他俯下了身子，在波特耳侧低声叫唤了对方的名字。这一次，克鲁克山见证了以勇气著称的格兰芬多是如何被吓得从长凳上跳起来的。

“马尔福！”波特涨红了脸，那双绿眼睛怒视着他对面的斯莱特林，像是对方对他做了什么不该做的一般。

铂金发的马尔福脸上露出了一个被赫敏称为“假笑”的笑容，他向波特靠近了，而与之相对应的是波特的后腿。克鲁克山看着波特越来越近的后背，瑟缩了一下，它突然有了一种不妙的预感。但好在马尔福抓住了波特的左手腕，让波特无法继续后退。

“……该死的，快松手，”克鲁克山认为波特的这句话一定是从牙缝里挤出来的，“罗恩他们马上就回来了。”

它敢发誓，在那一瞬间，它看见了马尔福那双灰蓝色眼睛里闪过一瞬得意的意味。

波特拉下了脸，他咬了一下嘴唇，绿眸中似乎染上了一层怒意：“马尔福，不要让我说第二遍，你这个无耻的变态！”

“变态？哦？圣人波特，你倒是说说看我怎么变态了。”那张英俊的苍白脸庞上划过一瞬狡诈。

克鲁克山忍不住闭上了眼睛，它突然觉得这种场景有些熟悉，像极了霍格沃兹的一个秘密女生群体私底下售卖的刊物上的内容。

“你他妈的在比赛时摸了我的屁股！”波特显然未经任何思考地说出了心里话。

梅林的蛋蛋！克鲁克山在长袍里炸了毛，它早已做好了波特会说出奇怪话语的准备，但现实比它想象的更加惊悚，它差点忍不住要尖叫了。所以说，救世主先生，你的羞耻界限到底在哪里啊？

“嗯？你的屁股？我怎么摸你的屁股了？”

“你、你在金色飞贼出现时捏了我的屁股……”波特的声音弱了下去，语气似乎也没有之前那么的理直气壮了。

好奇心发作的克鲁克山睁开了双眼，瞄了一眼，之后几乎有了一种想去黑湖里和大乌贼一块儿游泳的冲动——马尔福的右手摆在了波特的屁股上，正以一种正常生物都能看得出的带有情色意味的方式移动着，而马尔福的目光定在了那里。它有一种直觉，接下来的发展趋势将会是它接受不能的，但它被迫看着，或者说是听着，这一惊悚的调情过程。

马尔福的眼睛眯了起来，他的左手臂用力地搂住了波特的腰，平日里被克鲁克山多次默默吐槽的身高差在此时让波特看上去像是躲进了马尔福的怀里……梅林的黑丝袜！克鲁克山蜷起了身子，因为它听见了波特的呻吟声。

“……波特，”马尔福的眸色看上去加深了许多，“你知不知道在你骑着扫帚时，我有多么想操你？”

很好，它要长针眼了。克鲁克山发现马尔福的一只手钻进了波特的裤子里，它低头咬住了自己的尾巴。

黑发的波特在马尔福身前晃动了几下脑袋，那头乱发变得更加蓬乱了，暴露在空气中的后颈此时已泛起了粉红色。“Ma、马尔福……”波特的身体抽搐了一下，他扬起了脑袋，黑色的发丝向后飞舞。

长跑中的克鲁克山又一次瑟缩了一下，狠狠地咬了一口自己的尾巴。

灰蓝色眼睛的马尔福的脸上露出了一丝笑意，那是真正的笑容：“我说，波特，你也太没用了把？这么快就射在我的手里了。”

“闭嘴！”波特的声音是沙哑的。

绿袍的男人听话地闭嘴了，他径直吻上了波特，而疲软的波特不住地向后退……克鲁克山拼命地挣扎了几下无果，只能认命地闭上了眼睛。

“喵——”

“真他妈的见鬼！那儿来的大肥猫！”

“克、克鲁克山？”

它成功地在波特被马尔福推倒时叫了出来，但似乎慢了半拍。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利：我真的很抱歉，Mione，我应该注意到克鲁克山就在长袍堆里的，不然它也不会骨折了。  
赫敏：这没关系……可是，哈利，你究竟是怎么在更衣室里摔倒的？  
哈利：呃……这个……
> 
> *
> 
> 克鲁克山：喵喵喵……（我可是一直有高贵的猫狸子血统的喵！不是什么大肥喵！）  
德拉科：呵，混血种。  
克鲁克山：……


End file.
